


The In-Between 从开始到现在

by greenteams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parentlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteams/pseuds/greenteams
Summary: 这一切始于一家中餐馆而结束于一口深井。中间有多少场景是我们不曾看到的？





	The In-Between 从开始到现在

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The In-Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577316) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



The In-Between

从开始到现在

 

这家餐馆很安静。空气里的味道油腻腻沉甸甸的。这本该让人犯恶心，或者诱发幽闭恐惧症的。可是这会儿呢，约翰用叉子戳着他的猪肉蒸饺，在体内逐渐平息下来的肾上腺素的作用下昏昏欲睡，这感觉很完美。

也很美味。谁能想到，基于门把手下面三分之一的判断结果竟能如此精准？

女侍端上一盘幸运饼干（也叫签语饼，国外中餐馆常见的元宝形状小点心，掰开后呈两瓣，里面会有一句短小精悍的谚语或者赠言），夏洛克趁这一分神的工夫，伸手偷走了一只饺子，在约翰来得及抗议之前便丢进了自己的嘴里。

“我说了可以分你一点的，你知道。”他咕哝道，并没有不快。

“不饿。”夏洛克答道，一边却又戳起一只。

“住手，”约翰笑着挡开他的手，夏洛克懒洋洋地耷拉在椅子里，面露俏皮害羞的神色，转而把一片西蓝花送进嘴里。

“想要我再点一份吗？”

“不要。”他撅嘴。约翰暗自得意地笑了。

“所以你只是喜欢我的呗。”说出来才觉得这话太像调情了。 ** _快打住_** 。

“显然。”夏洛克说。但他没有再偷饺子，而是狡黠一笑，拿过一个幸运饼干。

“来吧，露一手。”约翰嚼着满嘴的食物，向后靠在椅背上，朝饼干的方向努了努下巴。他眼神里带着几分挑衅，他知道夏洛克一定抵挡不了这个。

男人清了清嗓子，把指关节握得咔咔作响，好像一位即将表演一出惊天绝技的魔术师。然后他往后坐了坐，以极其花里胡哨的手势打开包装。 

约翰入迷地看着夏洛克闭上眼睛，眼皮全神贯注地抖动。然后夏洛克宣布道： 

“好事多磨。” 

约翰在夏洛克设法把纸条变没之前（到现在他还不能完全排除这个男人是个巫师的可能性）一把夺过饼干，掰成两半，把半块甜饼扔进自己嘴里，从焙烤过的点心里抽出签语。 

“ ** _你注定被无尽爱意盈绕。_** ”约翰读完，抬起了眉毛。他开玩笑似地把没吃过的另一半饼干递给夏洛克。“有道理，不过还差点儿。” 

“下次。”夏洛克笑着吃掉了那一半饼干。 

“下次，”约翰赞同道。 

 

xxxxxx 

 

夏洛克还没看见约翰人就听见了他下楼的声音。晨衣的腰带拖在背后，穿着袜子轻手轻脚地踩在楼梯上。现在已经快要凌晨四点了，夏洛克的胳膊开始酸痛，因为他一直在试图清除221B的窗户上被密歇根牌高级推进剂涂料（Michigan hardcore propellant，102里虚构的涂料品牌，链接可戳<http://www.sherlockology.com/props/michigan-harcore-propellant>）涂上的亮黄色痕迹。

 ** _死人。_** （102里第一个密码对应的单词，John和Sarah被绑架时被画在了221B的窗户上） 

他晃了晃脑袋，擦得更起劲了，快要踢到脚边上的一桶肥皂水。 

“你干嘛呢？”约翰睡意朦胧的问话传来，夏洛克哼了一声，继续不遗余力地擦着一块特别顽固的部分。

“我以为答案显而易见。”他回嘴道，不过他能理解为什么这场景在约翰看来很诡异。作为一个连半只碟子都没洗过的人，他居然成功寻摸到了一只水桶， ** _而且_** 还往里面加了肥皂。约翰大约以为自己还在梦游。他髋部撞到椅背上，发出一声疼痛的闷哼。 

那个黑帮确实没少给他苦头吃，夏洛克很庆幸自己总算赶到了。 

 **_“夏洛克·福尔摩斯才不跟他一样呢。你会如何评价我，约翰？足智多谋？意气风发？高深莫测？”_** ****

**_“姗姗来迟？”_**  

当时夏洛克故意极尽挖苦嘲讽之能事，实则紧张得一颗心悬在了嗓子眼里，万幸的是他说话声音还算镇定，并未暴露。约翰差一点就—— 

他狠命地擦着。 

“喂，悠着点儿，”约翰提醒他，“再使点儿劲你就该从窗户掉下去了。” 

“你难道不应该在床上吗？”他反唇相讥。 

“我本来是，直到我听见公寓里有一个疯子在跟自己较劲儿。”约翰答道，一点一点地挨近，仿佛夏洛克是一头受惊的小鹿，或者什么类似的荒唐玩意儿。“我只是下来看看你。就像一个靠谱的朋友该做的那样。” 

“唔，没有哪个靠谱的朋友会——”夏洛克话没说完，叹了口气，把空闲的那只手搁在窗框上歇着。 

“会怎么样？”约翰轻声问，夏洛克只是摇了摇头。 

这要怎么回答？ ** _会把你拖进这趟浑水？会太沉迷于案件以至于害得你被绑架？会把自己的点点滴滴渗透进你的生活，导致一个中国走私团伙误以为你是我？_**  

他只是说： 

“我就——就是想把这擦掉。” 

“嘿，”约翰喃喃道，走过来轻轻拿过夏洛克手里的刷子，“我跟你一起弄。” 

他们的清洁工作一直持续到早上，然后喝了那瓶跟莎拉半途而废的晚餐上打开又没喝的酒作为早餐。白天被他们睡了过去，醒来的时候点了咖喱饭外卖。不过直到两周以后，窗户上“死人”的字样才算完全除掉，不再有碍夏洛克凭窗而望的视线。

 

xxxxxx

 

“先生们，进来吧？”格雷格把他们领进他办公室，打手势示意萨莉去给他们倒茶。她居然只是轻微抱怨了几句，约翰想，也是难为她了。 

他还是能闻见那一股难闻的游泳池氯水味儿，不过走廊里的咖啡机传来的香味已经盖过了一点。他肩上裹着一条压惊毯，散发出干净、临床的气息，令他把鼻子又往里面嗅了嗅。 

肾上腺素正在慢慢退去，约翰感到精疲力尽。疲倦的感觉深入骨髓，四肢像灌了铅一样沉得抬不起来。也有可能这只是被穿上炸弹背心后的心理作用。那件夏洛克从他身上强行脱掉的炸弹背心。这一切好像是几百年的事了，又好像只是前一秒发生的。说起夏洛克—— 

约翰看到他正安静地坐在他旁边的椅子上，盯着地毯上的一小块补丁。沉默得吓人。没有活泼跳动的膝盖，没有犀利扫射的目光，甚至连手指都一动不动。 

“还好不？”他问，夏洛克先前的声音在他脑海中回响。 

 **_“没事吧？你没事吧？”_**  

夏洛克嗡了一句什么，既不是否认也不是确认，所以约翰靠过去用肩膀挤挤他。 

“夏洛克？” 

“挺好。”他快速地回答。萨莉回来了，端给他们两纸杯茶。看来她真挺同情他俩的，因为她真的有用心泡了茶，给约翰加了牛奶，还给夏洛克那杯加了糖。 

约翰努力挤出一个感激的微笑，但八成看起来像牙疼。萨莉冲他点点头，又回走廊去了。 

还有一堆问讯和文书工作要做，但这些可以等。这是约翰自打和身边这位疯狂的男人同居以来，短时间内第二次遭遇绑架了。老实说他得喘口气。 

茶很热，他一口喝得太多被烫着了。虽然游泳池又湿又热，身上还被裹了一层又一层，约翰还是觉得很冷。他脑内的那位医生小声说着“受惊”，而那位战士只是耸了耸肩。 

在他一旁，夏洛克开始瑟瑟发抖。 ** _真该留着那条该死的毯子的_** ，他想。 

“嘿，结束了。”约翰喃喃道。但他们都知道并没有结束。一首迪斯科曲子的电话铃声及时响起，暂时救了他们，但他们与莫里亚蒂的这场角逐才刚刚开始。约翰知道这一点，夏洛克肯定也知道，但是这会儿他却没在屋子里窜来窜去，眉飞色舞地讲他那一套套的理论和发现，没说“游戏开始了”之类的话，这……让约翰有点担心。 

“你真的指望我会跑吗？”夏洛克终于问道。他转过头，视线对上约翰的，眼中满是困惑。 

约翰想起了他用胳膊勒住莫里亚蒂时的感觉，胸腔中的呼吸一滞。 

 **_“夏洛克，快跑！”_**  

“没有，”他诚实地回答，肋骨后面一阵刺痛，“但我希望你跑。” 

夏洛克的双眉之间皱起一条缝。约翰正在一点一点地看到夏洛克身上人性的一面，而这是其中之一。他张开嘴，像要驳斥约翰的坦言，但只是稍纵即逝。他又合上嘴唇，回去继续盯着那块地毯，坐得笔直，重重咽了口口水，又清了清嗓子，流畅又自然。 

“得了吧。说得就好像我肯让你一个人独占乐趣一样。”他气鼓鼓地哼道。 

约翰懂得这时候该适可而止。所以他只是温和地笑了笑，把一只手掌放到夏洛克开始颤动的膝盖上，分给他一半的压惊毯。 

“是啊。 ** _乐趣_** ，”约翰精明地回答。夏洛克脸上一闪而过一丝脆弱的表情，毫无怨言地往织物底下缩了缩。约翰假装没有看到。“谁说不是呢。”

 

xxxxxx

 

“夏洛克，听得见我说话吗？” 

他隐隐约约记得有一只手在他的脸上，温柔的手指（医生的手指）翻开他的眼皮检查瞳孔扩散的程度。他发出一声恍惚的声响，约翰的胳膊伸到他背后，抱他坐起来。除此之外，离开那个女人家的过程就是一团浆糊。有一些碎片记忆——有辆车，有雷斯垂德在笑，很可能在拍视频？但是，一直有约翰在。即使是在那些毫无道理的碎片中，约翰也都在——这是夏洛克可以确信的一点。 

十七层台阶。两个大男人无法同时通过的狭窄走廊。夏洛克一沾到床垫立马瘫卧不起时约翰半是好笑半是用力的喷气声。手指脱下他的鞋子。包含有艾琳的名字的低声咒骂。他的腿被推到床上。脑袋被搬到枕头上。有手在他脸上。 

可他脑袋里还有件事在唠叨他，是什么呢…… 

额头上的刘海被拨开。“睡吧。” 

 **_哦对了——_**  

约翰今天有约会的。约翰没去。约翰 ** _留下来了_** 。 

几小时后他带着难受的宿醉感醒来，但却因为他不想描述的奇怪原因暗暗开心。

 

xxxxxx

 

“不……不要是你！不要！” 

约翰猛地从床上坐起，剧烈地喘着气，但是呜咽和叫喊声并没有随着自己的醒来而停止，这让他一时间惊疑不止。他糊里糊涂地感知着自己躺的这张单人床有什么不一样，意识到窗外并没有城市的灯光，这才想起自己并不在221B，甚至都不在伦敦。只有在达特摩尔的十字键酒店才会有这种花朵图案的墙纸，约翰不无欢喜地想。 

他刚才在做梦和一只狗玩抛接游戏，这挺奇怪的，因为他跟哈莉小时候从来没养过狗。不过考虑到今晚发生的事件，也算是某种病态意义上的合理。至少不是他那糟糕的战争创伤发作。这么说来，那只能是—— 

“不要，求你，”夏洛克呜呜地说，在对面的那张床上翻来覆去，衣服在汗湿的身体上裹成一团。约翰感到一阵心痛。夏洛克从来不会请求。更不会像那样：绝望，破碎，痛苦哀求。 

夏洛克拯救过他那么多次。约翰没有不回报的道理。 

“夏洛克，”他轻声唤道。没有回答。他推开被子，下床走过小小的房间。“夏洛克，”他又喊道，这次稍稍大声了些。但夏洛克只是呜咽着在枕头上拍打着脑袋。 

约翰屏住呼吸，把一只手放到那滚烫的肩膀上，感到了手心里濡湿的棉布。他自己在噩梦惊醒方面有充足的经验，知道夏洛克可能会有各式各样的反应。但他还是小小地冒了个险，轻轻地把夏洛克晃醒。夏洛克猛地坐了起来，手臂向前甩，而约翰早有准备。 

“噢，嘿，”约翰立刻说道，抓住夏洛克的手腕，轻轻搁到自己肩上，同时用手捧住他的脸，坐到他旁边。夏洛克眼神凌乱地扫过房间，最后落到约翰身上，但他胸膛一点起伏都没有。 

“呼吸，呼吸，”他引导着，温柔又坚定地捧着夏洛克汗湿的脸颊。“这就对了，”他呢喃，夏洛克深深地吸了口气。“是我。没事了。” 

“莫里亚蒂——” 

“他不在这儿，”他坚决地说，迫使夏洛克看着自己的眼睛。“是我。只有我。” 

“约翰。”

“是我。” 

夏洛克的手从约翰的肩膀滑到他胸前，触摸他搏动的心跳。“只有你。” 

“只有我。”约翰向前倾身，把两人的额头贴在一起，脸上泛起的潮红隐藏在一片漆黑的夜色中。“一直都是。” 

夏洛克睡着以后，他在他身畔停留许久，以确保噩梦不再复发。不过那是约翰和墙纸之间的小秘密。

 

xxxxxx

 

“在这儿。”停尸间里，茉莉小声说道。夏洛克不明白她干嘛要小声说话。这里又不会吵醒谁。 

她拉开柜门，一具尸体从里面滑出。夏洛克匆匆瞥了一眼，再次站直身。 

“可以，”他简短地说，裹紧了身上的贝达弗大衣，告诉自己这只是为了抵挡冷气。可茉莉连实验工作服都没穿。 

她把尸体滑推回去，担忧地咬着下唇。但是夏洛克故作若无其事状，暗自希望她不要把嘴边那些再明显不过的话语问出口。 

“我会给你一整套相同的衣服，”他说，“血的话，我猜你能搞定。” 

“夏洛克——” 

 **_求你了，别问。_**  

“——约翰怎么办？” 

到底还是问了。他那颗心，那颗珍贵的、跳动的心，他一直以来成功地让世人以为他没有的心，自他在这栋建筑的地下室里第一次遇见约翰·华生的那天起，赤裸裸、初生般地暴露在空气当中。 

“他怎么了？”他勉力反问，但他知道这是自欺欺人。 

谢天谢地，茉莉没有再说话。 

夏洛克终于鼓起勇气迎上她的视线。他的悲色一定是写满了整张脸，她的眼睛都因此皱缩起来。“替我照看好他，好吗？” 

他假装没看见她淌下的泪水。他自己也眼眶涨得发痛，可是直到那通最后的电话之前，他竟然都忍住了眼泪。 

 **_“你自己本可以的。”_**  

他自己都惊讶自己可以撑那么久。 

他以为最艰难的部分已经过去了——还有什么能比那座屋顶还要糟糕？——接着他去了自己的葬礼。他去了，带着几分病态的，汤姆·索亚式的好奇。这感觉着实怪异。约翰的声音还在他耳中回响。自从茉莉在停尸间给他清理干净血迹，这声音就一直在脑海中萦绕不去。他不敢看约翰的目光。 

 **_“让我过去，让我过去，求求你们。他是我的朋友。他是我的朋友。”_**  

约翰没有像迈克罗夫特，哈德森太太，或者茉莉那样坐着。他以立正姿势站在最边上，眼睛直视前方，没有看那缓缓降入潮湿泥土中的黑得闪闪发亮的棺木。雷斯垂德站在他后侧——没有近到进入他的私人空间，也没有远到来不及……夏洛克吞咽了一下，赶走泪意，集中注意力看向地面——没有远到来不及在约翰可能需要的时候扶他一把。 

毕竟，那个在约翰身边在他需要的时候扶他一把的位置已经不再属于夏洛克。 

可能他从一开始就并不擅长这个。

 

xxxxxx

 

约翰的肺部火烧火燎地疼。尽管他知道（他 ** _确实_** 知道）他身上没有哪里真的烧着了。是夏洛克救了他，那个疯狂的混蛋。 

但是，再一次满满吸入清凉空气的滋味依旧美妙得堪比沙漠中将要渴死之人喝到了清水。他大声地咳喘，如雷声般划过寂静的夜空。 

“约翰！约翰？”滚烫篝火的余热还在，夏洛克的皮质手套在他脸颊上的凉爽触感非常舒服。可他能做到的只是软绵绵地眨着眼睛作为回应。“醒醒，看着我。用你的眼睛看着我。”（Keep your eyes fixed on me.） 

这话听起来好耳熟，令他胸中刺痛起来，但他这会儿想不出为什么。所有东西看起来都像被焦糖黏住了一样迟缓。 

“振作，我们会带你去医院。”夏洛克低语道，约翰又剧烈干咳起来，咳得朝侧面滚去。

“唔——没事，”他终于出声，嗓音沙哑。 

“当然，当然，”夏洛克回答，声音很紧张（ ** _那是担忧吗？_** ）但又隐藏着一丝宠溺。因为，毫无疑问了，约翰又一次被绑架了，而且， ** _毫无疑问_** ，夏洛克又一次及时赶到，救了他的小命。 

当然他又救了他。因为他总会救他。约翰虚弱地笑了。夏洛克依样效仿。 

玛丽出现在夏洛克右肩上方。约翰试图也对她微笑，但好像太短暂了，因此她的表情看起来就像吞到了什么很酸的东西。 

夏洛克的手套还没有离开他的脸。拇指轻柔地来回抚摸着他头上隐隐作痛的地方（ ** _粘稠，温热，脑袋流血了_** ）。 

“这些饭桶肯定打电话叫救护车了，”夏洛克念叨着，右手护在约翰的伤肩上，好像要挡开更多的伤害似的。“你觉得——” 

“夏洛克，我来就可以了。”玛丽说。几乎是一声斥责。正是这短短的几个单词令夏洛克的手离开了约翰的皮肤。令他站了起来，退开几步。 

 ** _不，不，不。_** 约翰才刚刚等到他回来。 

但是药物的作用仍然在他体内循环，约翰只能虚浮无力地伸了伸手，距离够到夏洛克的脚踝差了十万八千里。 

这就是他的命，不是么。

 

xxxxxx

 

 **_“我曾经祈祷过你不要死。”_** ****

**_“你许愿的时候应该谨慎点。”_**  

约翰爬上梯子，登上通向威斯敏斯特的狭窄通道。对话在夏洛克耳边回响。从他们向警察报告了车厢里的炸药之后两人还没有说过话，沉默快要令他窒息了。 

他们上了一层又一层的台阶，走进十一月清冷松脆的空气中，议会大厦的灯光在背景中闪烁。夏洛克停下脚步，深深吸气，重新熟悉伦敦的味道。 

 **_“我很难开口，说这种话。”_**  

 **_“我懂。”_**  

“约翰，我——”他还没来得及制止自己，话就溜出了口。他甚至没来得及想好他接下来要说什么。戛然而止的半截话语飘荡在夜空里。 

“嗯？”约翰回头问道，然而夏洛克只是看了一眼他眼中倒映的星光，摇了摇头。更多的话只会熄灭那里面的光影，因为搞砸事情似乎是夏洛克的专长。 

“没什么。”他理了理手套，快步走向怀特霍尔街。这儿肯定能叫到一辆出租车的。 

“嘿，等等。”约翰小跑过来追上他，脚步声从人行道上传来。“夏洛克，等一下！” 

“不是我想要离开你的。”他猛地转身，在自己后悔之前脱口而出。在他的理智阻止自己把一切都说出来之前。 

约翰唐突地停下了脚步，一副僵住了的表情。街灯照射着他的虹膜，夏洛克几乎能从中看到自己从空中坠落的身影。 

约翰的眼神又一次柔软下来。 

“我知道。”他轻声说。

“但如果再来一次，我还是会这样做。”话既已出口，不妨坦承更多。夏洛克无法再忍住这些话。他望向远处，依稀是唐宁街10号的方向，不敢去看约翰脸上是什么样的指责。“为了救你，我会赴汤蹈火。” 

“当然，我原谅你。” 

“我也一样。”约翰喃喃的说。夏洛克感到心一下子愈合了，他都不知道什么时候破碎的。 

“晚餐？”他小声问，终于对上约翰的视线，对方给了他一个别扭的笑容。 

“前胸贴后背了。” 

他们又一次踏上那条熟悉的街道，忽然间，夏洛克欢欣鼓舞的心情被一个念头浇灭了。“你需不需要打电话叫上玛——？” 

“去安杰洛吧，”约翰打断了他。这时，夏洛克才领悟过来，这个，只属于他们两个。他们两人的独家疗方。无关旁人。 

不到一小时之后，安杰洛在他们的桌上放了一支蜡烛，两人谁也没有反对。

 

xxxxxx

 

 **_喝。得。太。多。了。_**  

约翰眼睁睁看着夏洛克连续五次没能把钥匙插进锁孔，脑海中只剩这一个想法。 

“给我吧，”他含糊不清地说，但夏洛克一闪身，大衣打在脸上。 

“放开我，约翰，”夏洛克傲慢地说，在台阶边缘危险地摇摇晃晃。约翰上前拎住他的衣领，把他拽回来，结果自己被夹在他和门中间，晕晕乎乎的脑袋感到一阵钝痛。 

他听到钥匙滑动的声音，夏洛克得胜地叫了起来。但显然他考虑不够周全，在他转动门锁的下一秒，门向里打开，两人一起跌进玄关。 

“哎哟，”约翰嘀咕，及时转了个身，抓住楼梯扶手才没摔倒。紧接着，夏洛克摔到了他身上，七扭八歪地倒在楼梯上，团成了一个球，好像这是他的终极大计划。 

“那能舒服得了么。” 

“你猜呢，”夏洛克嘟囔道，拉扯着约翰的裤子，直到他绊倒在这个混蛋的长腿上，在他身边摔作一堆。 

“你想怎样？”约翰问道，懒懒散散地闭上眼睛，双臂交叉抱在胸前。也许他就在这儿眯上一觉好了。夏洛克在旁边感觉起来很温暖，这一刻实在是有点太……惬意了。 

但惬意很快就被打破了，因为夏洛克瘦骨嶙峋的肩胛骨不停地抵着他的胳膊。约翰眯缝起一只眼，看到夏洛克正用大拇指敲着食指，瞪着自己的十根指头，好像瞪着什么从未见过的怪物。 

“我怎么黏黏的。” 

约翰喷笑。“因为你在最后那家酒吧里撞到那个赤膊家伙身上了。” 

“那我为什么黏黏的？” 

“因为他浑身都是婴儿油。”约翰咕哝。 

“那……为什么呢？” 

“因为那让他看起来闪闪亮。” 

“那……为什么呢？” 

“天哪，夏洛克，因为那让他的肌肉看起来很帅！因为他想勾引别人！他想跟别人蹭来蹭去不起痱子！我不知道！” 

“嗷。”夏洛克安静了一会儿，但是在狭小的空间里不安分地扭动。“你觉得他的肌肉很帅吗？” 

约翰的脸发烫了。“换个话题，夏洛克。” 

“好哒。”夏洛克往后挪了挪，直到他从头到尾椎骨全都挤在约翰身上。约翰松开抱着的胳膊，捏了捏夏洛克的肱二头肌。 

他仿佛听见夏洛克说了句“不要你闪闪亮”，但他不能确定。这是哈德森太太走进来嘲笑他俩的酒量之前他能记得的最后一件事。 

她的理由相当充分，他无话可说。

 

xxxxxx

 

约翰在跳舞方面还不算彻底无可救药，但也差不离。

夏洛克第十次叹气，抓住了矮个子男人的手腕。 

“我以为该由我领舞？”约翰抱怨道。夏洛克抓他手抓得太紧，简直能听到两人骨头打架的声音。 

“话是这么说，但我要先向你示范正确做法。现在，看在上帝的份上，把你的手放在我肩上。” 

“老天爷，”约翰嘟囔，但没有多说什么就把手放在了指定位置，而且放得足够到位，手指都碰到了夏洛克的后脖子。 

夏洛克很好地掩饰住了自己的颤抖。这个时候哆哆嗦嗦可没有什么帮助。约翰已经开了那些关于拉上窗帘的玩笑，夏洛克不能再把 ** _感情_** 这种无趣的元素加入进来，那会令约翰更加尴尬。 

约翰在没有绊倒的情况下顺利完成了一个华尔兹旋转舞步，得意地抬头微笑。夏洛克驱走 ** _加入_** 任何元素的念头。可是那艘满载着夏洛克心理防线的大船早已启程远航。 

“很好，很好，别得意忘形，”他埋怨道，但约翰的笑容并未淡去。夏洛克几乎希望那会淡去。那样的话这整场大灾难还能不那么令人难以忍受。 

“交换吗？”约翰问，夏洛克无言地点头，允许约翰的左手握住他的右手，另一只手撘上他的腰。 

隔着丝绸晨衣和棉布衬衫，夏洛克感到约翰的手掌像是要在自己身上留下火热的烙印。 

“这首曲子不是我们真的要跳的，对吗？” 

“没错，”夏洛克答道，任由约翰领着他舞过房间，这感觉令人难忘。 

“而且我们不能照着实际的那首来练？” 

“我还在改。” 

约翰哼道：“我自己婚礼上的曲子，我说了还不算。” 

“拜托。说得就跟你想要说了算一样，”夏洛克翻了个白眼，“要让你来挑，我们现在跳的就不是华尔兹，是Baba O’Reilly了。” 

约翰抬起了眉毛：“你还真知道谁人乐队。简直是奇迹啊！”（“谁人”乐队，The Who，六十年代成立于伦敦的摇滚乐队，形象反叛、演出风格狂野，Baba O’Reilly是他们为《犯罪现场调查：纽约》谱写的主题曲。） 

“是你逼我看的那部可笑的电视剧，我总得记住点什么吧，反正不是里面那些荒唐的调查手段。” 

约翰的那种笑容又来了。夏洛克清了清嗓子，然后约翰的手臂滑到了他背后，他随之发出了一声丢人的惊叫。 

“你在干嘛？” 

“我在带你下腰。”约翰面无惭色地答道，一条腿伸到夏洛克膝盖后面，在夏洛克毫无防备之际转移了重心。 

“你要把我摔在地上了——” 

“只要你别这么扭就不会——” 

“约翰，别——”

“夏洛克，当心——” 

轰隆一声巨响，他们一起摔倒在地板上，夏洛克带倒了一把椅子。约翰的胳膊还环在他腰上，脸靠在夏洛克肩上，正在抖个不停。有那么一会儿，他怀疑约翰是不是受了伤——夏洛克确实摔在了他的胳膊上，而且约翰一只手垫在了夏洛克后脑勺，缓冲了摔落的撞击——夏洛克花了好一会儿才意识到约翰正在 ** _大笑_** 。 

那尖尖的笑声如此美妙动听，夏洛克的耳朵红了。他忍不住和约翰一起大笑起来，笑得流出了眼泪。再一次证明了，在约翰·华生面前，有太多的事情他根本就不由自主。 

“别对玛丽这么做。”他挣扎着说出口，痛恨自己为什么要在这个珍稀的时刻提起。约翰翻过身仰躺在地板上。 

“是啊，”约翰回答，擦着眼睛，时不时地还在傻笑。 

夏洛克感到自己躺在约翰身边叹着气，肩膀碰着肩膀，眼睛望着天花板。他不确定如果这个时候望向约翰，他的心脏还能不能承受得住。 

“对了，我从没说过‘谢谢’。”约翰静悄悄地说。突然郑重的语调令夏洛克的呼吸抽紧了。 

“谢什么？” 

“所有的事。这一切。”约翰转过头。夏洛克困难地吞咽。“你一直……一直都很棒。各方面都是。真的。” 

夏洛克耸耸肩。他知道这个动作极其幼稚。但如果幼稚是他的保护伞，他真想蜷缩在下面，像个孩子一样把这个世界挡在外面。恐怕伦敦并不会反对。 

“不用客气。”他只是这么说道。华尔兹乐曲播放完了。 

“再来一曲吗？”约翰邀请道。他听起来满心期待，夏洛克怎么能够拒绝？ 

 **_上战场了。_**  

“再来一曲。”

 

xxxxxx

 

**_Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder_ **

**_Spinning my head around and taking my body under_ **

**_Oh, what a night (do do do do do, do do do do)_ **

**_Oh, what a night (do do do do do, do do do do)_ **

（December 1963的歌词，302婚礼配乐）

 

约翰在人群中搜寻，但那头高高的卷发并不在其中。他看到了格雷格一头银发，正在吧台旁边随着爵士乐起舞。约翰拨开层层人流，挤到他跟前。格雷格已经火速把蜉蝣男子带回局里，移交多诺万关押，又飞快赶回来继续参加婚礼。

约翰对此很满意。 

“嘿，格雷格，见到夏洛克了吗？”他喊道。格雷格皱着眉也在人群中观望一圈，然后耸耸肩，摇了摇头。 

约翰对此可不满意。 

他心不在焉地对几个经过的宾客点点头，很快就懒得再费神打招呼，再一次奋力在人群中寻找。他几乎就要放弃宴会厅了，想着到走廊上去喊他名字试试。这时他看到了茉莉，一个人站在角落，心虚地故意避开约翰的目光。 

是了。 

他走过去，不加开场白地说：“你知道他在哪儿。”茉莉咬了咬嘴唇，飞快地瞟了他一眼，又垂眼看着地面。“茉莉，拜托。他是我的伴郎。” 

“他走了，约翰。”

约翰感到一脚踩空，天旋地转。“你说什么？什么时候？” 

“几分钟前。” 

“为什么？” 

茉莉没有回答。如果约翰愿意诚实面对自己的话，其实他也不需要她来回答。 

他冲进外面的夜色，大声呼喊夏洛克的名字。没有回音，就只有他自己的喊声在回荡，听起来空洞而孤寂。正如他的内心的写照。

这本该是他人生中最快乐的一天。

 

xxxxxx

 

空气中满是汗臭和霉菌的味道，夏洛克庆幸自己头脑还算够用，事先换上了运动裤和T恤衫，没有穿他的高级定制西服。 

然而，直到他把连帽衫拽下一只胳膊，才注意到他穿在里面的那件T恤原来是约翰的。 

 **伦敦巴茨医学与牙科医学学院**  

他从走廊上支棱着的一面破镜子里呆呆望着T恤上的字母，模模糊糊地感到威金斯在他左边，正在调配他已经付了钱的某种溶液。

“逃避可不算啥好办法。”威金斯用余光瞟他。 

“我没花钱请你给我当心理医生。”夏洛克斥道。他把视线移开镜子，缠紧了胳膊上的止血带。他把手握成拳头，静脉优美地凸了起来。 

“好医生会咋说啊？” 

“滚开。”夏洛克按压注射器，把甜美的可卡因注入体内。 

他知道约翰要说的可远远不止这两个字。

 

xxxxxx

 

再多喝一杯这种医院里卖的咖啡，约翰就得疯了。他作为医生的那部分非常清楚，此时此刻咖啡因是唯一支撑着他站起来的东西，而作为一个情绪几近崩溃的男人，他实在太想要一杯体面的好茶了。 

他在走廊尽头的售卖机旁灌下一口泥浆水一般的咖啡，难喝得他龇牙咧嘴。护士站里仅有的一名护士同情地皱了皱脸，约翰朝她举了举杯，回到208病房门口。透过关着的房门，他能听到仪器发出的稳定声响，表明夏洛克的心脏正在持续跳动。约翰觉得他这辈子都不会忘掉这个声音。 

他在门口站立片刻，像个战士一样双肩绷紧，脊椎挺直，为迎接门内的景象做好准备。他转动把手，光线洒进昏暗的房间，斑驳地照在夏洛克苍白憔悴的脸上。尽管他已经无数次跨过这扇门的门槛，却永远也无法做好准备面对这个：看到这个他真的相信是坚不可摧的男人躺在那里，堪堪逃过死神的魔爪。

他拖曳着脚步走近床边，听着门锁的锁舌咔塔一声自动关上。他把那杯糟糕的咖啡放到床头柜上，调直插进夏洛克鼻子里氧气管。他的一只手流连犹豫了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地捧起夏洛克的脸颊。 

“该醒过来了，夏洛克，”他呢喃道，拇指抚过他皮肤上的紫色淤伤。“来嘛，睁开眼睛。”他伏在床边，左手落在枕头上，右手在夏洛克下巴的胡茬上画着圈。“求你了。为了我。”他呼吸滞涩，声音哽咽。“我想要你现在就醒过来。” 

夏洛克没有回答。当然他不会回答。约翰是医生，他知道单单是那些镇定的药物就能让夏洛克再睡上好几个小时。可是，他之前向夏洛克要过一个奇迹，而夏洛克真的给了。约翰现在想再要一个，会不会太自私太贪心了？ 

“我会一直待在这儿，等着你对我大发慈悲地醒过来，好不好？” 

夏洛克没有眨眼，没有动弹，没有说话。约翰握起他的手，吻了吻他的额头，就好像他的沉默也是回答。 

“我就当你同意了。”

 

xxxxxx

 

夏洛克靠在水泥墙壁上，撕心裂肺的疼痛从胸口辐射至全身，而枪伤只是其中之一。手机紧贴在耳边，他正专注谛听里面传出的话说声。 

 **_“夏洛克，到底发了该死的什么？你在哪里？”_**  

“约翰，我需要你立刻来伦尼斯特花园。叫一辆出租车——” 

 **_“玛丽的香水为什么会在这儿？”_**  

“约翰，出租车。” 

 **_“真他妈见鬼，夏洛克——”_**  

“约翰，你 ** _知道_** 原因。” 

听筒里只剩下一片粗重的呼吸声。他胸口痛得更厉害了。 

“求你了，就……上出租车。” 

 **_“好的……天哪，好的。我十分钟后到。”_**  

电话挂断了，夏洛克立刻想念起和约翰连线的感觉。 

“都齐活儿了？”威金斯问道。夏洛克看了看，轮椅，点滴瓶，耳机。 

“我想是的。” 

“得嘞。我上外边儿候着去。”他裹起一条破破烂烂的毯子出了门。 

夏洛克坐到轮椅上，边看手表边数着时间。他终于听到轮胎在外面的人行道上停下的尖锐噪声。七分钟四十三秒。显然约翰额外加了钱让司机全速行驶。 

夏洛克趁自己还使得出力气的时候站了起来，去门边迎接约翰。自从夏洛克上一次见他起，约翰好像老了十岁。可在医院的时候夏洛克自己也神志不清。恐怕从去马格努森的办公室那会儿起，约翰就一直是这副模样。 

“夏洛克……”约翰喘息道，双手立刻覆上夏洛克的身体，手指触探他颈边的脉搏，手掌检查他早已散乱的绷带。 

“穿上这个，”夏洛克费力地说，把一件防弹背心塞进他怀里。 

“我不，除非你告诉我这 ** _见鬼的_** 到底是怎么回事。” 

“约翰， ** _求你了_** 。”如果字眼本身还不足以晓之以理，夏洛克支离破碎的语调足以动之以情。约翰的眼神柔软下来，依然充满了关切。他重重吞了口气，接过背心。 

“请告诉我事情不是我想的那样。” 

“我什么都不会告诉你。” 

“夏洛克——” 

“但 ** _她_** 会，”他打断他，“你相信我吗？” 

他想到那么多次他丢下约翰单独行动，一个人跑去泳池，自作主张从屋顶上跳下。约翰现在有充足的理由掉头就走，从此从他的生活中消失。但是，此时夏洛克内心深处有一个很小的部分，他平时很少触及的部分，在做着他很少允许自己做的事：他 ** _心存希冀_** 。 

“当然。我当然相信你。” 

“那就戴上这个，坐在轮椅上。” 

“为什么？” 

“因为，”他吞咽，“几分钟后你的妻子就会从那扇门进来，我需要她把你认作是我。而且天知道她会因为这个而对你做出什么。” 

约翰坐下来，戴上耳机，目光灼热地注视着夏洛克。至此，夏洛克不再犹疑：即便自己即将穿过地狱之门，眼前这个男人也必将紧随其后。 

夏洛克点了点头。约翰点头回应。 

他拨通电话。但愿自己了解约翰·华生比他妻子了解得多上那么一点儿。

 

xxxxxx

 

他和夏洛克是唯一头上没戴耳机的两个人。直升机的轰鸣声震耳欲聋。他的手腕并没有被手铐束缚，而夏洛克坐在他对面，被铐着。这多少有点荒谬——他们并没有哪里可逃，除非想要跳下去摔得粉身碎骨——但是考虑到夏洛克刚刚近距离射杀了一名男子，这样的做法还算情有可原。标准程序什么的。 

 **_老天啊。_**  

他狠狠地咽着唾沫，揉着脸，第无数次想要对上夏洛克的视线。但夏洛克只是垂头盯着自己的鞋子，双手平静地放在腿上。迈克罗夫特坐在他弟弟旁边，约翰看出了他眼底密布的愁云。这个事实令约翰的胃难过地抽了起来。迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯从不忧虑。至少不会让人看出来。 

他们顺利降落在了伦敦的直升机停机坪，轻微的颠簸把约翰从苦闷的思绪拽回现实。有人抓住夏洛克的手臂，把他推上起落架，他依然不肯直视约翰的眼神。约翰的耳朵在这突如其来的安静中嗡嗡作响，他开合着他的颌骨想让这感觉停下。 

他们被运送进一辆等待多时的加长轿车，前排是司机和特工，后排是夏洛克，迈克罗夫特，约翰，还有另外一名特工。气氛凝重得令人窒息。 

“夏洛克——”他悄声说。 

“别。” 

“可是——” 

“约翰，”夏洛克短促地制止。但是他的眼睛（ ** _终于_** 抬起来望着约翰）出卖了他。它们在要求，在请求，在 ** _乞求_** 约翰保持沉默。 

约翰再次吞咽，然后点点头。剩下的行程都在寂静中度过。距离沃克斯豪尔（如果约翰猜想正确，这是他们要去的地方的话）本该有至少十五分钟的车程，他们只花了十分钟。在这个寒冷的圣诞夜，伦敦显得无比宁谧。他们驶入一个地下车库，毫无预兆地停了车。更多的推搡和押送。在到达通道的尽头之前，他们被推进一间灯光惨淡、不可名状的屋子，似乎这间屋子的作用就是恫吓与胁迫。接着夏洛克被带向右手边，而约翰被带向左手边。就是在这一刻，约翰不可遏制地爆发了。 

“不，不，你们要带他去哪里？”他在押运官强壮有力的钳制下奋力扭转，几乎要崩断肩膀。“夏洛克——不，等一下！”约翰试图伸出一只胳膊，吊住夏洛克的手肘不放，或者够到其他什么部分都行，但他被拉走了。“ ** _夏洛克_** ！” 

夏洛克消失在一扇门后面，迈克罗夫特跟了进去。约翰终于挣脱，冲上前去，狠狠撞在刚刚合拢的门上。门纹丝不动。 

“让我进去！”他用拳头在金属门上连捶三下，可他只是听见自己的回声回荡在空旷的屋内。 

那名特工并没有阻拦他的意思。很可能因为他知道约翰根本拿那扇门没有办法，他这么做只是白白耗尽体力。他显然低估了当夏洛克身处危难之时约翰所爆发出的能量。 

“我向上天发誓，迈克罗夫特！我知道你能听见！让我进去！” 

他吼叫着，嗓子哑了，不停地敲门。不知道过了多久，门终于开了。约翰退开一步，准备伏击从里面出来的任何人。但出来的是迈克罗夫特，沧桑的样子看起来与其像是夏洛克的兄长，不如更接近他们的父亲。 

“你得让我见他。这件事我跟他都有份。”他恳求。 

迈克罗夫特只是摇了摇头，捋直袖口。“我有超过一打目击证人，华生医生。眼下夏洛克的命运我无力决定。” 

可怕的沉默像一张从天而降的大网。约翰吞咽着，喉咙发出的声响在冷酷无情的荧光灯下十分突兀。 

“你没法扭转乾坤，是么。”这不是疑问句。 

迈克罗夫特叹了口气，俨然那个倦态十足的政府官员。“我不认为他想要我那么做。” 

“不，迈克罗夫特。”他搓着自己的头发，“这不应该——事情不应该是这样的。” 

“我告诉过他‘关心则乱’，”迈克罗夫特摇着头，静静地说，“可是你，约翰·华生，终究是我弟弟的救星和灾星。” 

“迈克罗夫特……”他嗓子堵住了，再也发不出其他声音。他还能说什么？这全是他的错。 

不。 ** _不不_** 。这是玛丽的错。 

然而，一个秘密的声音在他内心响起：如果不是他让她成为了自己的压制点，他们根本就不会到今天这个地步。如果夏洛克没有离开，他也不会在人生低谷遇见她。如果约翰当初有勇气开口告诉夏洛克……如果…… 

残酷的真相是，夏洛克也是他的压制点。真相如此尖锐地刺穿了他，他的膝盖快要承受不住自己的重量。 

迈克罗夫特仿佛把他的每一条想法看得一清二楚。他走过去，一只手放到约翰肩膀上。停顿了好久才说：“我尽力而为。”他在他肩上捏了捏，放开了他。 

约翰明白，当迈克罗夫特变得如此感情用事，那意味着事态已经恶劣到无以复加。

 

xxxxxx

 

 **_“这会要了你的命的。你差点就死了！”_**  

死了倒好了。 

他的血管在滚滚燃烧，他的脑浆像是要翻出脑壳，他的脑袋在枕头上每动一下，或是衣服每在他身上蹭一下，每一根头发就像剃刀一样嗞嗞地钻进他的头皮。他是枕着枕头呢吗？他记不清。也睁不开眼。光线太耀眼。虽然很明显现在是晚上。而且公寓里的开关一个都没被打开过。 

“额滴神呀，”大概是哈德森太太焦虑不安的声音。但她很快就不见了（如果她真有来过的话）。那是几分钟之前吗？感觉像是几小时。甚至好几天了。他那烦死人的哥哥把他禁足关在家里，严防他出门半步，直到他体内的毒品排泄干净为止。 

他不满地哼哼，为此疼得缩了一下。就好像他夏洛克还去得了哪儿似的。他浑身酸软无力，站都站不起来。 

大门关上的声音。脚步声。一阵抽气。一声轻呼。“天哪，夏洛克。” 

 **_约翰。_**  

暖流涌上夏洛克的心口，他想要朝他伸手，想要冲他笑，想让约翰知道自己多么欢迎他的出现。可他能做到的只是动了动手指，盼望这个约翰不是他幻想出来的。 

一条清凉的法兰绒毛巾搭上他的额头，他呻吟着靠得更近。他身侧的沙发向下陷了陷（所以他 ** _确实_** 枕着枕头呢），约翰的重量贴着他。一只手碰上他的肩膀，他血管里的血液忽然不再那么翻滚灼痛了。 

“你真是给自己找了不少苦头啊。” 

“唔。”他哼唧。 

“能为了我喝点儿水吗？”约翰问，夏洛克猛地睁开眼，看到了约翰忧心忡忡又责无旁贷的眼神，他手里拿着一杯水。 

他向前起身，约翰的手围着他的后颈，给他借力。他喝了两小口，胃开始抗议。也许是他发出了警告的声音，又或许是他脸上惊恐的神色已经足够提醒约翰，总之下一秒约翰就托着他的脑袋把他引向手中的垃圾桶。他清空了本就贫瘠无物的胃，约翰轻声安慰：“慢慢来，慢慢来”，一边上下抚摩着他的后背。感觉真好。 

他还想要。 

“好了？” 

夏洛克咕哝了一声，向后倒在枕头上，胳膊到处乱抓，抓住约翰的手腕想把他拉近。他冷得瑟瑟发抖，想要最大限度地蜷缩成一个人形毛球。 

“好了，好了，别急，”约翰哄道，设法把自己挪到了夏洛克背后，挤在他和沙发靠垫中间。他从沙发背上拉过毯子，盖住他们两人，把夏洛克在怀里抱得更舒服一些。夏洛克翻过身，享受着暖烘烘的热量，整个人趴在约翰胸口。 

夏洛克还是抖得很剧烈，上下牙齿打着颤。“迈克罗夫特……他……有个计划，”他勉强地说，但他实在太困了，并且约翰的手还在他背上来回摩挲，更加令他心神恍惚。 

“他当然有计划。嘘。”约翰悄声说，把他抱得更紧。 

夏洛克蜷起胳膊，把脸埋进那坚稳的胸膛。他发出一声在痛不欲生的戒断期所能发出的最接近愉悦满足的轻叹。“别走，”他气若游丝地说。 

手指滑进他的头发。嘴唇沾过他的太阳穴。 

一定是幻觉。 

“哪儿也不去。”约翰回答。

 

xxxxxx

 

约翰把这团不停啼哭扭动的小生命抱在胸前，发出不可思议的喜悦轻叹。这个完美的小人儿是 ** _他的_** 骨肉。他把她包裹在自己的蓝色开襟羊毛衫里，尽量把体温分享给她，用袖子擦着她身上还没擦掉的几处斑迹。他的女儿（他的 ** _女儿_** ！）张嘴打了个哈欠。这把他逗乐了。因为，是的，这一下子驱散了这一天所有的疲累。他让她缠上自己的手指。 

玛丽在把新生儿交到约翰手上之后舒了口气，闭上眼倚到冰凉的车窗玻璃上。“我得歇一会儿，”她这么说道，深深地呼吸。他们马上就要去医院，但眼下这一小会儿，约翰想要细细品味初为人父的欣喜。好好看看这个他有份制造出来的小小人类。 

“夏洛克，别再看你见鬼的手机了，”他噙着泪花说。听到的答案更令他动容。 

“我不在看手机。” 

约翰抬起头。真的，夏洛克一脸惊异地瞪着他怀里动来动去的小生物，手里完全没有手机的踪影。事实上，夏洛克的手指正用劲地抠着自己的大腿，像在努力克制伸出手来的冲动，好像伸手的行为是非常不受欢迎的。 

“来，手伸出来。” 

“什么？”夏洛克大吃一惊，指关节变白了，用袖子擦擦脸。约翰忍不住窃笑。 

“你的胳膊，夏洛克。伸出来。我要把我的女儿放上去。” 

“你确定那样真的没问——好吧，”他急促地说，小婴儿已经到了他手中。“噢，”他喘着气，她安稳下来，对着他的胸膛嗅了嗅，又打了个哈欠。 

“她……好小。” 

“是啊，新生儿都是这样。”约翰看着夏洛克把脸凑近，他的女儿伸出手够到了他的鼻子。他的心里仿佛经历了某种爆炸。 

“很周正，”夏洛克轻声说，“不过人总是有提升空间的，华生。”（看来夏洛克从一开始就以Watson称呼Rosie。） 

约翰用手捂住一声轻笑，随即变成了一声哽咽。夏洛克抬起头，玻璃球般半透明的眼里散发出柔和的笑意。 

“巧夺天工，约翰。” 

“都是玛丽的功劳。” 

“可她的一半是你。” 

“那么上帝保佑她。”约翰轻笑。夏洛克没有笑。 

“有你这样的父亲是她最幸运的事，约翰·华生，永远别反驳这句话。”夏洛克干脆地回答。他双眸炯炯有神地望着他，那目光驱散了约翰所有关于可能会令自己的孩子失望的担心和烦扰。然后夏洛克垂下眼神，落到怀中的婴儿身上，伸出拇指给她握住。 

就在那一瞬，约翰觉得自己对他的爱更深了几分。因为他确实爱他。一直都是。他只是从来不愿意对自己承认。 

约翰知道，从明天起，夏洛克又会沉迷于他的手机，给所有愿意听他说话的人发短信、发推特。但这一刻，约翰可以留住回味许久。因为他所爱的男人正抱着他的女儿。他一直以来习惯于逃避自己内心的真情实感，可只这一次，他允许自己流露一二。

 

xxxxxx

 

**_任何人。_**

夏洛克没想过这么无辜的一个普通字眼也能如此面目可憎。短短的三个音节就像一把重锤，狠狠击打着他本已支离破碎的心，直到那残余也化作齑粉。 

纸条的边缘磨损严重。一张新写不久的字条不应该这么暗淡褪色。折痕清楚地显示纸条被多次折叠、打开又折好，拿出来又藏起。他大脑中不理智的那部分忍不住好奇约翰究竟打了多少草稿，最后他的理智终于看不下去了，告诉自己这显然不是一封最近新写就的信。 

他在出租车后排叹了口气，打开了纸条，准备直面最惨淡的厄运。然而当他目光触到最上面的两行字，他的呼吸滞在了胸腔里。 

 

_亲爱的夏洛克，_

_我想你。_  

 

他猛地倒抽一口气。他把那两行字读了一遍又一遍，直到它们镌刻在脑海里，封印在了自己的眼皮上，只要一闭眼就可以看得见。 

 

_我太想你了，我真不知道我还怎么过得下去。耳边没有你对墙开枪的声音，没有你拉小提琴的声音，没有你嚷嚷着让我泡茶的声音，每一天都是折磨。_

 

哦天哪。夏洛克已经知道这是什么了。

 

_我一直在想，是不是当初如果我能说些什么、做些什么，就可以阻止你跳下去？我没法不想这个，尽管我曾无数次地尝试把那一天从我的记忆中删除。我设想的每一个方案，都以你安然无恙地撤离屋顶上那块凸起的台子为结局，可残酷的事实总是一次又一次地证明我错了。大概是我真的做得不够好。_

 

夏洛克闭上眼睛，用拳头闷住口中的一声啜泣。

 

_无论你现在在哪里，希望你过得很快乐。我希望那里有人为你泡你喜欢的茶，有足够多的谜题，只有你那聪明的大脑才能解决。有空的话，就时不时地想我一下，好吗？_

_你一定会嘲笑我写这封信。我甚至没法把它寄给你。只是，有些话需要被记载下来，因为所有有机会当面大声说出来的大好时光都已经被挥霍殆尽了。所以只能现在说了。_

_我爱你。一直都是。_

_回来。再给我一个奇迹。让我可以亲自对你说。_

_约翰_

 

夏洛克读至末尾，泪水落到陈旧泛黄的信纸上，与上面的咖啡印迹混成一块。他双手抖个不停，出租车司机从后视镜里用眼角瞥他。他并没有往外看，但知道他们已经到了221B门外。他付了车钱，进了门，惊讶自己居然一直忍到冲进盥洗室里才大口地吐了出来。 

他擦了擦嘴角，把信纸按在胸口。他怀疑，自己此时此刻的感受，正如同约翰几年前一模一样： 

孤身一人。惨遭遗弃。陷入绝望的爱。 

哀悼着逝去的一切。

 

xxxxxx

 

约翰想象过很多次夏洛克的手指穿过自己头发的样子，没有哪次猜中。 

他抽噎一声，退开一点，看着夏洛克衬衣上被自己打湿的一块，偏过头把脸埋进手掌。但他并没有撤开。这时只要再往前靠一两寸，他就又能回到那个依然还环着他肩膀的男人怀中了。 

“对不起，”他终于说出口。 

“别说对不起。” 

“我不该——” 

“约翰，”夏洛克喘着气，气息喷到了约翰的后脖子。“别说。” 

但约翰摇了摇头。因为他不只是要道歉。他有太多太多的话要说，但这——“对不起”三个字——最重要，需要最先说出来。 

“我不——”约翰侧过脑袋，吞咽着（ ** _胆小鬼_** ！），强迫自己再度开口。因为他必须这么做。他亏欠夏洛克的太多，这只是首当其冲的。“我不只是说这个……”他指了指自己泪痕斑驳的脸，刚才的情绪崩溃大异于他往日坚定稳重的风格。他望向夏洛克惊人的蓝眼睛，望向他眉头的缝针，望向他脸上未愈的伤口，还有高级衣料下隐藏的累累伤痕。 

“让我检查你的肋骨。”他转而这么说。 

夏洛克半是纵容半是恼怒地翻起白眼。 

“我没事。” 

“有事。” 

“约翰，我当时在医院呢——” 

“差点就 ** _死了_** ！” 

夏洛克的嘴轻响一声合拢了。那是无可辩驳的事实。约翰出了口气，站立不稳。 

“拜托了，就……让我来。”他心痛地求道。这是他必须赎的罪。他知道他要用好几天，好几周，好几个月，甚至未来的好多年来赎罪。 

夏洛克像一个受了天大委屈、屈尊纡贵的混蛋一样重重叹气，但他没再反对，静静地抬起胳膊。 

约翰清了清嗓子，手指掠过那些被蓝色丝绸布料盖住的棱棱角角，幸好他看不见。当他来到左边第三根肋骨上，夏洛克嘶声抽气。约翰嘴里尝到了苦涩的胆汁。 

“那不是你。”他喃喃地说。约翰苦笑出声。 

“不是吗？” 

夏洛克偏过脑袋，眼里闪烁着那种几乎（总是）让约翰心碎欲绝的东西。“阿杰。”（以防有同学忘了：Ajay就是401那个炮灰小哥，AGRA之一，在游泳池和小夏有过激烈打斗。） 

约翰摇摇头，舔了舔嘴唇，心跳突突地撞击着太阳穴。“可我还是那样做了。” 

 **_道歉需要三个字。_**  

“对不起，夏洛克，”他终于说道，声音止不住地颤抖，再一次看向夏洛克的眼睛。“真的非常对不起。你值得……好得多的。比我好得多得多的。” 

他几乎又要濒临情绪崩溃，因为话一旦出口，他等于孤注一掷，放手一搏。 

然而，夏洛克握住了他的手（非常，非常温柔地）。他只说了一句话，六个字，在约翰毫无防备之际飘入他的心坎。 

“我们值得彼此。” 

约翰虚弱地笑了。他再一次走进夏洛克的空间。那双已经承担了太多重担的坚实臂膀紧紧地搂住了他。约翰满足地轻叹。许久不曾有过的满足。 

就让蛋糕再多等一会儿吧。

 

xxxxxx

 

 **_“告诉我怎么解救我的朋友。帮我救救约翰·华生。”_**  

他发了疯一样飞奔向那口深井，腿几乎要抽筋，心脏几乎要跳出胸口，一个个不堪设想的可怕情形闪过脑海，每一个都以夏洛克太迟赶到、约翰浮尸水面作结。 

他的喉咙塞紧了，咬了咬牙，催促自己跑得更快。终于来到了井口，井壁岩石表面反射着惨淡的灯笼光线。 

“约翰！”他咆哮道。 

“这儿！”他听到了回答。可是听起来距离很深，而且还有明显的咳嗽与呛水声。那么水面已经逼近了他的下巴。 

“我来了！”他抓起地上的绳子，肯定是把约翰关在井里的人留在那儿的，一头仍然绑在水泵上。他把另一头扔进井里，一把甩开大衣和西服外套，把腿翻过井沿。向下爬并不容易——井又陡又深，而他的鞋子又不断打滑——他还是成功爬下了四分之三的路程，然后松手落入水中，水花飞溅。 

“约翰？” 

“终于来了。”约翰露出一个精疲力竭的微笑，伸手一下抓住夏洛克。 

“上帝，”夏洛克瓮声瓮气地说，手忙脚乱地检视约翰全身有无受伤的迹象。 

“唔没事。就是累了。” 

当然是这样，约翰一直在挣扎着保持头部露出水面。于是夏洛克当机立断，伸出双臂抱起约翰，承受起他的体重，给小个子男人片刻休息的机会。 

“就……大口呼吸。”他引导着，约翰点点头，脑袋垂到夏洛克肩上。 

“谢了。” 

“雷斯垂德很快就会带人赶到，得等他们拉我们上去。我不认为我们俩能爬得上去。” 

“天哪，是啊，”约翰轻笑一声，又严肃起来，“只是现在的水位对我很不利。” 

夏洛克嗯了一声，把约翰举得更高，查看铁链的活动范围。 

“而且你没办法帮我解锁。”约翰小心翼翼地说，似乎随时准备接受自己依然难逃一死的事实。 

“欧洛斯给了我钥匙，”他说，从口袋里掏了出来。 

“那快帮我把这见鬼的锁打开吧，”约翰笑出声，挣脱开来。 

“你没问题吗？”水面已经来到了他的嘴边，夏洛克知道自己用来开锁的时间非常有限。 

“我尽量，”约翰答道。就在他们说话间，水面扰动激起的波浪呛到了他，他急促地咳了几下。 

夏洛克点点头，在潜入水底之前找到了约翰的手，用力握了握他的手指。水面以下一片漆黑，夏洛克不得不顺着约翰的腿去寻找铁链的位置。他只能靠触觉摸索，这大大削弱了他一贯的准性和效率，焦虑的认知令他本已灼痛的肺部更加难堪。他摸到了锁孔，正当他准备把钥匙插进去，他感到约翰的手狂乱地拍着他的头顶。 

他猛地浮出水面，被眼前的景象吓得不知所措。约翰的口鼻都已被水面淹没，望着夏洛克的眼神里满是惊恐。 

“天哪，”他急道，把空气深深吸进肺里，嘴唇紧紧贴上约翰的，把自己的气息输送给他。“坚持住，”他退开，捧住约翰的脸，命令道。“我会救你出来的。” 

约翰点点头。夏洛克又吸一口气，给了约翰，然后给自己吸了一口，再一次潜回水底。这一回，他已经熟记了锁孔的位置，轻车熟路地打开了它。咔哒一声，锁在约翰左脚踝上的脚铐开了。夏洛克很快又打开了右边的。他抓住约翰的腿，把他举高，让他能够立刻离开水面。 

“你没事吧？”他六神无主地问，捧着约翰的脑袋举过水面，尽管此时约翰已经完全可以自己浮水。“约翰，你 ** _没事_** 吧？” 

“是的，我很好，”他沙哑地回答，抓着夏洛克的前襟不停地点头，“多亏了你，你这疯子。” 

夏洛克发出一声绝望的呜咽，不顾一切地吻上约翰的嘴唇。手臂箍住他的腰，把两人都坠到水面以下。 

在氧气耗尽之前，他们断开这个吻。当约翰再次浮出水面，他双唇肿起，双眼睁大。 

“噢，”他脸上满是惊异，再次把夏洛克拉近，两人紧紧地拥在一起。 

“再也不许这样对我。”夏洛克低低地说。他把脸埋进约翰的颈窝，约翰的手指探进他湿漉漉的头发。 

“保证。”约翰回答，几近虔诚。 

他们还需要谈谈这个，但现在，他们只需要拥有这一刻就够了。 

终于，头顶有道光线投射进来，接着伸缩救援带被放了下来。但是，井底的两人眼中所见只有对方，那个千百次为了自己而死、又为自己而活的男人。

 

xxxxxx

 

约翰咬着嘴唇藏住一个微笑。他把罗茜递给夏洛克，好腾出手来付出租车费。他从眼角看着夏洛克颇为娴熟地在怀里轻轻晃着罗茜，指给她看街边小店橱窗里闪烁的彩色灯光。 

这是约翰（和罗茜）回到贝克街的第一晚，夏洛克认为有必要庆祝一下。来安杰洛的店则是约翰的提议。当他们推门进去，这位店主脸上欣喜若狂的表情绝对千金难买。 

“老朋友们！”他口音隆隆地说，张开双臂朝他们走来，热忱地和约翰握了手。夏洛克满手忙着抱罗茜，安杰洛看到她，脸上露出了大大的笑容。“这位漂亮的小公主是谁？”他问。罗茜大概觉得他的样子有一点点吓人，连忙把小脸埋进夏洛克的脖子，小手紧紧勾住他后脖子上的卷发。 

“没关系的，宝贝，”约翰柔声哄道，“这是安杰洛，一位老朋友。安杰洛，这是罗茜。” 

罗茜偷偷看一眼安杰洛，他正慈祥地冲她笑。她回以一个小小的微笑，扭捏几下，悄悄地挥了挥手。 

“太可爱了，”安杰洛说道，拍了拍约翰和夏洛克的肩膀，“来吧，桌子都给你们留好了。接到你们打来电话可把我乐坏了。我来给小不点拿一张儿童椅。” 

夏洛克带头走向他们以前的座位，把婴儿抱在腿上。她仰起头，兴趣盎然地盯着天花板上挂的吊灯。约翰坐到他靠窗的老位置上，满心宠爱地望着这一幕。 

“来喽，”安杰洛回来了，把高脚餐椅放在桌子末端，拉起安全带，让夏洛克把罗茜抱进去。 

他真的太神奇了。照顾罗茜又细心，又温柔。夏洛克的这一面只有他们看得到，约翰为此感到莫名地骄傲。 

“还有蜡烛，”安杰洛从邻桌拿过一支，“给你，和你的家人。”（for you and your family,与101 for you and your date对应） 

夏洛克睁大眼睛。“他们不是——” 

“好的，谢谢。”约翰打断他。桌子下面，他的手伸过去覆上夏洛克的膝盖。“那再好不过了。” 

他看着夏洛克向下瞥去，不禁屏住呼吸。他等着他发现。老实说，他本指望他几小时前就能注意到的。 

他手上的婚戒已经不见了。 

夏洛克傻愣愣地盯着约翰的左手，眼睛眨个不停。他真的才发现。 

约翰清清嗓子，松开手，拿起桌上的菜单。他朝罗茜眨眨眼，罗茜的小脸红起来，躲到她的玩具大黄蜂后面。 

“那么……”约翰开口，假装仔细研究着特色菜单，一个字都没有读进去，“有女朋友了吗？” 

他抬头看去，正好看到夏洛克的下唇犹豫不决地颤抖起来。他咬住自己的嘴唇，遏制住突如其来的汹涌情感，因为夏洛克终于明白了约翰的用意。这像是从头开始，场景重现，一个新的起点。 

“没有，”夏洛克小声说，“不是我的领域。” 

“好的，”约翰微笑，脸微微泛红，“那么，有男朋友了吗？” 

约翰很清楚上次是怎么回事；他知道上次他们俩都搞得有多砸。这次绝对不能再犯同样的错误，看起来夏洛克也是这样想的。 

“这……有一点复杂。”他回答。飞快地看了约翰一眼，又重新回去看菜单。 

约翰温和地笑了。他看看罗茜，她正百无聊赖地观摩这套程序，咬着玩具的翅膀。 

“怎么复杂呢？”约翰耳语道，他几乎能听见夏洛克吞咽的声音。 

“我待会儿告诉你。” 

就在这时安杰洛又出现了，洋洋得意地擎着一瓶葡萄酒，罗茜高兴地拍起了手。 

“给你的爹地们上点儿小酒，怎么样？”他说，罗茜咯咯笑了。“嗯，我看没问题。” 

听到那个单词，夏洛克不禁大声地吸了口气。约翰笑得那么开心，肌肉都酸了。他没有戒指的手在桌子下面抓住夏洛克的手，捏了捏，把两人的手指缠在一起。 

“你说呢，罗茜？”他望着夏洛克，声音有点颤颤巍巍，“我想你的Papa和我值得喝酒庆祝一下，是不是？” 

这只是平平常常的话语，然而夏洛克终于抬起头，用泪光盈盈的双眼对上约翰的视线，一滴泪水滑下他的面颊。如果安杰洛注意到了，他（上帝保佑他！）也没有说什么，为他们倒上基安蒂（意大利红葡萄酒品种），然后离开了。 

“那我让它更复杂了还是更简单了？”约翰轻声问，一颗心悬了起来。 

“再问我一遍。” 

“什么？问是不是我让事情复杂？” 

“不是那个，”夏洛克摇摇头，又一颗泪珠滚落，“另外的问题。” 

“噢，”约翰笑道，有点眩晕，“你有女朋友吗？” 

夏洛克翻了翻白眼，大约希望约翰直接问到关键的，但他还是配合地回答：“不是我的领域。” 

“啊，”约翰点点头，“那有男朋友吗？” 

“没有，”夏洛克快速答道。约翰微微皱起眉头。他以为他们打这么多哑谜都是为了相反的答案。 

“没有？” 

“我们偏好的用词是‘伴侣’，”夏洛克说，把两人交缠的手抬起来放到桌面上，餐厅里的所有人都看得见。他脸上写满了期待，声音里却有几分微颤，“至少我是这么想的。” 

“当然，”约翰轻轻呼气，把夏洛克的手举到唇边，在指关节印下一吻，想着他们走过的所有时光，经历的所有磨难，才终于等来了这完美一刻。“我们当然是。”

 

-END-

 


End file.
